Juntos por siempre, tu corazón me pertenece
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: ¿Cuanto puede significar por siempre? Nadie lo sabe. Llega el tiempo cuando piensas amar y quieres confesarlo todo, pero el destino había sido cruel contigo. Ese sueño nunca se pudo cumplir ya que el ya se encontraba muerto y tu ser la razón de ello.


Otro fic mio de Bleach, la inspiración me ha llegado un poco más seguido estos días. La pareja de hoy es Rukia X Kaien (mi pareja favorita) y posiblemente hasta quien savbe que episodio sea de Ichigo con la chica. Bien, espero que les guste y perdon por el dramatico Summarie.

Bleach no me pertenece, todo fue creado por Tito Kubo, yo solo tuve la idea inspirativa.

**-Juntos por siempre, tu corazón me pertenece-**

"**Juntos por siempre"****,** ¿Cuánto es por siempre? Nadie lo sabe, eso digo yo. Al decir esas palabras puedes pensar, **"hasta que la muerte los separe"**, inclusive también **"a tu lado siempre estaré"**. Esas palabras son las que toda chica enamorada desearía escuchar de su amado, toda chica.

Rukia Kuchiki, una joven shinigami que se graduó de la academia antes de tiempo y fue integrada en el escuadrón num. 13. Todo el mundo la trataba con respeto por ser la hija adoptiva de la familia noble Kuchiki, ella no deseaba eso. Quería ser una chica normal, no una mocosa noble la cual todos respeten, eso pensaba, hasta que llego el.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- alguien le llamó. Rukia lo volteo a ver sin emoción, algo sorprendida por el interior. –Te estoy hablando- este volvió a hablar. –Hola- esta respondió.

El chico el cual se encontraba frente a ella se enojo, puso su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a revolverle el pelo.

-¿Hola?- este estaba enojado. Ella lo volteo a ver. –Así no se saluda a tu teniente- el chico la regaño. –Mi nombre es Kaien Shiba y soy el teniente del escuadrón 13, pero su algún día te confundes y me llamas capitán, no me enojare contigo- la chica se quedo en silencio. -¿Acaso no me vas a saludar?- Kaien siguió. –Se dice, mi nombre es tal, mucho gusto en conocerlo- el chico comenzó a revolverle el cabello.

-Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki- hizo una pausa. -¿Y..?- Kaien siguió molestándola. –Mucho gusto en conocerlo- Rukia dijo. –Bien dicho- dejo de revolverle el cabello y se retiro. Rukia estaba sorprendida ante toda la escena, el no le hablo con respeto, un encuentro sin formalidad, eso era lo que la chica deseaba, eso le agradaba.

Su primer día conociendo a su equipo y fue de su agrado. Conoció a varia gente, pero el que le llamo más la atención fue ese joven de cabellera negra y dulces ojos. Era lo mejor.

:XXXXX:

El día siguiente fue lo mismo, vio a la misma gente del día anterior, tuvo que presentarse nuevamente, y la formalidad apareció, otra vez.

Rukia estaba sentada en un pequeño jardín que estaba dentro del sector donde su escuadrón se encontraba. La brisa era dulce, sus cabellos golpeaban levemente sus mejillas, todo era perfecto hasta..

-Kuchiki!- alguien la llamó. La chica logro reconocer la voz de inmediato, era el chico Kaien.

-Hola- la chica respondió. Este puso la misma cara de molestia. –Te he dicho tantas veces que me hables con respeto- este movía la cabeza de Rukia varias veces, a el parecía gustarle molestarla.

El chico se sentó a un lado de ella, también disfrutando la misma brisa que Rukia adoraba. Ambos estaban en silencio.

No sabia que platicar con el, que tema sería interesante para hablar, no estaba segura. –Kuchiki!- alfil alguien había roto ese silencio. Fue Kaien quien lo hizo.

-¿H´mm?- esta volteo a verlo a los ojos. –Quisiera decirte algo y nunca lo olvides ya que no lo repetiré- Kaien no dejaba de ver al cielo. Rukia comenzó a poner atención a sus palabras. ¿Qué sería tan importante?

-No tengas miedo a pelear, si quieres sobrevivir hay que pelear para ello. La vida siempre tendrá esperanza y muerte también, pero tu destino solo tu lo puedes decidir- la chica estaba confundía. ¿Cuál era la razón la cual le digiera eso?

-Me refiero a que no temas, tu eres parte de este equipo y no estas sola, pelea siempre como nunca has peleado en tu vida y..- hizo una pausa. –Mientras tu estés aquí yo te protegeré, cuando ocupes ayuda no dudes en buscarme, siempre estaré a tu lado- Kaien le sonrió a Rukia.

Rukia lo miraba entre sonrojos. La razón de ellos no fueron sus palabras, si no la forma la cual los rayos del sol se posaban en su calida sonrisa. Se veía lindo, a Rukia le gustaba esa sonrisa.

¿Por qué? No estaba segura de ello.

Se que no es muy largo que se diga, pero me gusto para apenas ser el primer episodio, esto puedo que sean puros spoilers pero parte los hice en mis propias palabras, si hay faltas de ortografía u/o errores no duden en desirme, como en mi otro de "la vida despues de la muerte", con mi error de Ukitake con Kaien, Gommen!!

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
